Regalo
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Es bien sabido por todos que los vulcanos no son personas de celebrar cumpleaños, pues una tradición algo ilógica, pero a veces Spock podría ignorar levemente la lógica y buscar un regalo para su capitán.


**Regalo**

* * *

**Resumen: **Es bien sabido por todos que los vulcanos no son personas de celebrar cumpleaños, pues una tradición algo ilógica, pero a veces Spock podría ignorar levemente la lógica y buscar un regalo para su capitán.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Star Trek TOS ni de las nuevas pelis son míos, yo sólo hago esto ~

* * *

_**Bueno, este es mi primer Sprik y también mi primer fic sobre Star Trek, hice este fic para el cumpleaños de William Shatner. También para participar en la actividad de la página de facebook "**__**Kirk/Spock: La teoría de una gran conspiración Slash", espero que les agrade ~**_

* * *

**Capitulo único**

_**Por Amelia Badguy**_

_1386 palabras según Word_

La primera vez que había visto un gesto de celebración de cumpleaños en la flota Estelar, más específicamente en el Enterprise, había ocurrido cuando aún estaba bajo las ordenes del capitán Pike, siendo que aquella vez había visto como Número Uno le había obsequiado algo a su capitán por un año de vida más, que este cumplía.

Aquel gesto le había parecido ilógico, siendo que, por ser un vulcano, nunca había visto aquellos gestos anteriormente, pero únicamente lo había dejado pasar.

Los años pasaron, siendo que se encontraba en el Enterprise, pero esta vez con el capitán James Kirk, un hombre que bien no se guiaba por la lógica, pero que igualmente era un buen capitán, el mejor capitán estaba dispuesto a decir.

Había visto, en los últimos años de misión, que si bien el capitán no era demasiado fan de los regalos y de celebrar su cumpleaños, siempre McCoy le había obsequiado un wisky o una cerveza romulana al capitán.

A veces se preguntaba si sería una opción aceptable y razonable darle un regalo de cumpleaños a su capitán, un regalo por la conmemoración de su nacimiento, pues aquello — como podía claramente ver — era algo plenamente aceptado en la Tierra, como una costumbre, siendo que si era aceptable, no estaría mal, aunque tampoco era una regla hacer algo o obsequiar alguna cosa.

Pero no hizo nada ninguno de los tres años que aun les quedaban de misión, siendo que aquella misión finalmente termino y ellos volvieron a la Tierra, estando a solamente una semana el cumpleaños de su capitán, el cual les había dicho a todos que tomasen un merecido descanso, pues habían estado en el espacio por cinco largos años, aunque la mayoría ya sentía al Enterprise como su propio hogar.

Tomando sus cosas, el vulcano de negra cabellera salió del establecimiento de la flota Estelar en San Francisco, observando a la gente a su alrededor, para comenzar a caminar en dirección al que había sido su departamento antes de que les asignasen la misión de cinco años. Seguramente debía asearlo bien, pues en cinco años sus cosas acumularían polvo.

Cuando iba en dirección a su departamento, fue cuando paso por una tienda de antigüedades. Estaba consciente de que a su capitán tenía cierto gusto por los artilugios humanos antiguos, siendo que lo sabía por las veces que había entrado al camarote del rubio, para informarle algún estado de la misión o bien cuando jugaban ajedrez en aquel camarote.

No era una mala idea, le dijo su lógica, pues era un comportamiento aceptable, un comportamiento humano que muchas veces el capitán Kirk le decía que debía tener, aunque él le refutaba que era más un vulcano que un humano.

Entró finalmente a aquella tienda de antigüedades, viendo los libros, aquellos libros de papel que algunos coleccionistas tanto apreciaban, pues ahora todo se leía por Paad, siendo que se acercó a aquellos títulos, analizando y pensando cual sería el más acertado para su capitán.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Estaba ordenando un poco sus libros y quitando el polvo de varias cosas en el interior de su departamento. Habían llegado hace una semana a la Tierra, pero dentro de aquella semana había estado muy poco en su departamento, pues no le agradaba la idea de estar encerrado, por así decirlo, en un lugar que no sentía su hogar, pues el Enterprise era su hogar.

Había salido varias veces con McCoy, aunque el médico había terminado por ir a visitar a su hija, que estaba prontamente a tener un hijo, siendo que por aquello finalmente estaba gastando su tiempo en algo más... fructífero, como diría cierto vulcano, pensó con una pequeña sonrisa.

No había esperado saber algo de Spock, pensó Kirk, mientras ordenaba sus libros, pensando seriamente en llevarlos todos al Enterprise, cuando su licencia acabase, pues en el departamento únicamente se llenaban de polvo, nada más que aquello.

En eso estaba el rubio capitán del Enterprise, limpiando un poco, cuando sintió que llamaban a su puerta, por lo que paro sus actividades y fue a abrir, sorprendiéndose al ver al vulcano frente a él, siendo que el moreno cargaba con una pequeña bolsa.

— Oh, hola Spock — Le dijo con una suave sonrisa y se movió de la puerta para dejar pasar al vulcano a su departamento. - Estaba limpiando un poco, perdón si esta algo desordenado.

— Está perfectamente, Jim — Le dijo con su tono serio de siempre el vulcano, sabía que si le decía "capitán" al rubio, este le terminaría diciendo que no estaban en servicio y podría decirle Jim.

El vulcano entró a la residencia de su capitán, siendo que su vista se fijo en aquellos libros, en los distintos títulos que tenían en sus pastas, aliviándose, al ver que el hombre no poseía el título que había comprado para él.

— Le he traído esto por la conmemoración del día de su nacimiento, Jim — Aquello sorprendió realmente al nombrado, siendo que estiró sus dedos para tomar aquella bolsa que le era ofrecida, sorprendiéndose al tocar con suavidad los dedos del vulcano, sintiendo como si una pequeña corriente eléctrica, que no era desagradable, recorría su mano.

Con cuidado abrió aquella bolsa, sacando un libro siendo que sonrió con suavidad al ver el titulo, "De la Tierra a la Luna", de Julio Verne. Alzó su vista y vio como el vulcano lo miraba casi expectante por la respuesta si pudiera darle, por si su regalo había sido "aceptable".

— Gracias Spock — Le dijo con una sonrisa el capitán del Enterprise a su primer oficial, que aquella tarde se quedo un poco más de lo esperado hablando con su capitán, jugando ajedrez, pero aquel día sembraría algo más en ellos.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Toda la travesía de Nero había acabado finalmente, siendo que él había vuelto a la Tierra, para poder ir al planeta que sería nuevo Vulcano, en el cual pretendía ayudar bajo el nombre de Salek, pero en ese momento su mente siempre lógica estaba en otros asuntos, estaba en un viejo libro que siempre cargaba en su ropa, siendo que con cuidado lo sacó de entre sus ropas, para poder ojearlo. Las paginas ya estaban algo amarillas, pues el libro había pasado muchas cosas, siendo que sus bordes y su tapa estaban algo dañadas, pero aquel libro sería un presente aceptable, pensó.

Su atención finalmente se posó en el joven capitán del Enterprise, que estaba revisando unas últimas cosas en la flota, siendo que con cuidado se acercó a él.

— Jim — Le dijo con suavidad, siendo que el nombrado le sonrió al verlo, observándolo con aquellos ojos azulados, que para él eran tan extraños, pero cercanos a la vez.

— Hola, pensé que ya te habías ido a nuevo Vulcano — Le dijo con una sonrisa el joven rubio, que miraba a aquel anciano vulcano, que le había salvado la vida en Delta Vega, que le había dicho que siempre sería su amigo.

— No, pero pronto me iré, sólo quería darte este obsequió por tu cumpleaños. Creo que entre toda su situación con Nero, nadie recordó tu cumpleaños — Le dijo tendiéndole aquel viejo libro que decía "De la Tierra a la Luna", del autor Julio Verne, siendo que era el mismo libro que él había comprado hace tantos años atrás, para otro Jim Kirk.

— Creí que para los vulcanos los cumpleaños no tenían relevancia — Le dijo Jim tomando aquel libro que le era ofrecido, con una sonrisa, siendo que vio como el vulcano alzaba con suavidad su ceja, mientras ponía sus brazos tras su espalda, siendo que le pareció al joven humano que el anciano vulcano le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

— No veo por qué no aceptar una costumbre humana al menos una vez. Larga vida y prosperidad, Jim — Le dijo, haciendo su saludo vulcano en modo de despedida, para luego que el rubio también se despidiera y se marchara, él se quedo en aquel lugar, viendo como el rubio se alejaba rumbo a su futuro, al espacio, siendo que él con cuidado llevó su mano al collar que colgaba en su pecho, sonriendo con suavidad. — Suerte, T'hy'la...

Murmuró con suavidad para él mismo, comenzando su marcha a la nave que lo llevaría a Nuevo Vulcano, mientras pensaba en su propio Jim Kirk, en su T'hy'la y los muchos cumpleaños que pasaron juntos, aunque el vulcano siempre había dicho lo mismo de aquellas festividades humanas.

_**~ Fin ~**_


End file.
